Third Person
by Choi Yuki
Summary: Sehun mencintai Luhan hingga ia berfikir mampu melewati apapun. Tapi, benarkah? HunHanKai fanfiction.


Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Luhan

Length : Oneshoot

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rating : M

WARNING!

YAOI! BoyXBoy, Boy's Love. DLDR. Don't Bashing. Out of Characters. Typo(s).

Dandelion©Third Person

Aku mendengar deru nafasnya yang teratur. Mata cantik itu terpejam dengan bulu mata lentik yang menghiasnya. Wajah ini, polos sekali saat dia tertidur.

Aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak menyentuhnya. Kujulurkan tanganku ke arahnya, mendaratkan pelan telunjukku di area pelipis.  
Perlahan, kugerakkan telunjukku menuruni wajahnya, membelai lembut pipinya.  
Pelan dan hati-hati, seakan gerakan sekecil apapun yang ku buat sanggup meretakkan wajah malaikat yang ada di hadapanku ini.

Aku terkikik pelan, merasakan sensasi aneh yang menjalariku saat aku menyentuhnya seperti ini.  
Rasanya menyenangkan!  
Telunjukku berhenti di dekat bibir mungilnya yang sedikit terbuka. Bibir semerah cherry itu seakan tengah menggodaku untuk mengecupnya.

Aku tersenyum bodoh, merutuk pikiran pervert-ku sendiri. Kutatap lagi wajah polos yang masih terlelap itu.  
Rasanya menyenangkan, hanya melihatnya berada di sampingku seperti ini saja rasa tenang langsung menjalari seluruh tubuhku.  
Hanya mengetahui fakta dia masih bernafas dan berada bersamaku seperti ini, rasanya sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku tak peduli lagi pada apapun. Asal dia tetap bersamaku, apapun yang menghadang di hadapan kami, rasanya aku akan sanggup menghadapinya.

Kutelusuri lagi lekuk wajah yang selalu jadi favoritku itu perlahan. Bergerak dari dahinya, turun menuju hidungnya yang tak lebih mancung dariku itu, lalu berakhir lagi di bibir cherry-nya.

Gemas, ku belai lembut bibirnya dengan telunjukku hingga tanpa kuduga sentuhanku ternyata menarik dirinya dari alam mimpi. Kelopak mata yang semula terpejam itu bergerak pelan, mengerjap-ngerjap kecil, menyesuaikan intentitas cahaya yang menyelusup masuk ke retinanya.  
Bibir cherry-nya bergerak pelan, menggumamkan nada abstrak yang terkesan malas.  
Dan aku hanya menikmati pemandangan yang menggemaskan itu. Mata bulat lucu serupa mata rusa yang tadi tak tampak itu kini menatapku. Matanya sedikit menyipit malas. Senyuman manisnya terlukis begitu saja.

"Morning, chagi~!"

Kukecup ujung hidungnya gemas. Dia menggeliat malas, semakin merapatkan tubuh polosnya padaku.  
Aku terkekeh geli saat kepalanya menyuruk ke dada bidangku, membalas sapaan pagiku dengan suara pelan di sana.  
Kuhirup aroma yang menguar dari rambutnya yang sekarang dipotong pendek. Menikmati aroma menenangkan yang selalu menjadi sumber kerinduanku setiap harinya. Kucium puncak kepalanya yang tepat berada di bawah daguku.

Aku selalu menikmati posisi ini. Saat tubuhnya berada dalam pelukanku, tubuh mungil itu terasa mantap. Seakan tubuhnya memang dirancang sedemikian rupa hingga terasa begitu pas di dekapanku.

"Hey, pemalas! Mau sampai kapan kau tidur, ha?" tanyaku iseng saat kurasakan dia mulai bernafas teratur lagi. Pria ini, apa berada di pelukanku sebegitu nyamannya hingga dia selalu bisa terlelap dengan mudahnya?

"Kau ini berisik sekali! Aku sangat lelah karna perbuatanmu semalam. Jadi, sekarang diam dan biarkan aku tidur beberapa jam lagi!"

Aku tertawa pelan. Entah kenapa niat jahilku muncul tiba-tiba.  
Iseng, kupeluk tubuhnya seerat yang ku bisa hingga kurasakan tubuhnya meronta dan sebuah tangan berusaha memukul-mukul dadaku.

"Oh Sehun! Kau mau membunuhku, hah?"

Dia menatapku bengis. Nafasnya terengah, mencoba menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin, sementara dadanya naik turun.

Aku suka saat mata favoritku itu membulat, ujung hidungnya mengkerut dengan bibir yang mengerucut marah. Terlihat menggemaskan!

Aku tak mampu menahan diriku untuk tak mengecupnya. Melumat cherry manisnya dalam-dalam seakan aku tak pernah menciumnya. Dia terhanyut, mulai membalas ciumanku tak kalah laparnya.

"Kau curang!" protesnya saat ciuman kami terlepas.

"Wae?" tanyaku pura-pura polos.

"Yak!"

Pipinya bersemu merah. Pria cantik itu memukul dadaku lagi, kali ini lebih keras.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Sehun! Aku lelah sekali saat ini!" keluhnya.

Dan lagi-lagi dia menggambil posisi favoritnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadaku, bersiap terlelap.

"Arayo! Mianhae, ne?"

Kukecup lagi puncak kepalanya. Kubelai pelan rambut pendeknya yang halus agar dia cepat terlelap.  
Merasa bersalah juga karna akulah penyebab dia kelelahan seperti ini.  
Dia menggeliat pelan, semakin merapatkan tubuhnya padaku mencari posisi paling nyaman untuknya.  
Ku elus punggung polosnya pelan, bermaksud membuatnya lebih cepat terlelap.

"Jangan mengelus punggungku! Kau mau menggodaku lagi, huh? Di kepala saja!" protesnya.

Dan lagi-lagi aku tertawa, mengacak-acak gemas rambutnya sebentar sebelum membelai lagi surai coklatnya.

Lagi-lagi aku menikmatinya, posisi favoritku dengan dia yang berada penuh dalam jarak jangkauku.  
Seandainya saja aku bisa seperti ini terus bersamanya, selamanya.

Suara dering ponsel menggema di sepanjang kamar kami. Dering ponsel milikknya.  
Aku tau dia tengah gusar di pelukanku. Antara enggan dan malas untuk menjawab panggilan yang dia sudah tau pasti dari siapa.  
Suara dering ponsel berhenti beberapa saat sebelum kemudian benda persegi berwarna putih yang terletak di nakas yang berada di samping tempat tidur kami kembali berdering.

"Aaargh! Mengganggu saja!"

Dia menggeram kesal, melepaskan diri dari dekapanku dan meraih ponselnya untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Yeobosseyo?" sapanya dengan suara berat khas orang bangun tidur.

"Ne, Jonginie, waeyo? Ah, aniyo! Ne...eumm...baiklah! Aku akan menemuimu sekarang! Iya, tunggu saja sebentar. Ne, nado saranghae."

Aku menghela nafas berat. Lagi-lagi seperti ini.

Dia berbalik menghadapku, menatapku dengan sorot matanya yang berubah sendu. Jelas sekali dia terlihat enggan untuk mengatakannya padaku walau sebenarnya aku sudah tau maksudnya.

"Eumm... Sehunnie! Aku harus pergi sekarang." katanya dengan suara yang agak mengambang, terdengar ragu-ragu.

Bisakah aku untuk saat ini saja menjadi orang yang egois? Ingin sekali aku mengatakan dengan tegas bahwa dia tak boleh pergi meninggalkanku untuk menemui pria itu. Ini menyakitiku!  
Aku ingin dia tetap berada disini saja, bersamaku, menghabiskan sepanjang hari berdua denganku.  
Tapi, tidak! Tidak bisa! Aku tau jika aku melakukannya itu hanya akan menyulitkannya saja. Dan aku tak pernah mau dia merasa kesulitan karna aku. Tidak karna aku menyayanginya. Aku mencintainya terlalu banyak.  
Jadi aku hanya mencoba memberikan senyuman terbaikku semanis mungkin -walau aku tau dia pasti dapat melihat sorot mataku yang menatapnya tak rela- dan berkata,

"Ne, pergilah!"

Dia tersenyum hambar, mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku dan melumat bibirku lembut tanpa aku membalasnya. Karna jika kubalas, aku tau aku akan kembali ragu dan tak akan bisa membiarkannya pergi meninggalkanku.

"Aku berjanji akan kembali lagi nanti." ucapnya sebelum dia beranjak dari tempat tidur kami, menyambar t-shirt dan celana jeans-nya sembarangan lalu mengenakannya.

Aku beringsut duduk seraya terus menatapnya. Dia berkaca di kaca besar yang ada di lemariku, membenarkan baju dan rambutnya yang berantakan agar tampak lebih rapi. Kemudian dia berbalik lagi dan berjalan ke arahku, mengecup bibirku sekilas.

"Tunggu aku, ne? Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa menelfonku. Kupastikan aku akan langsung datang saat itu juga. Aku mencintaimu!" ocehnya.

"Iya, Luhan! Aku tau! Sudah cepat pergi sana sebelum Jongin tau kau habis bersamaku."

Dia tersenyum enggan dan kemudian beranjak menuju pintu. Kuputuskan untuk mengantarnya sampai pintu depan. Jadi aku turun dari ranjangku, menyambar celana pendekku sekenanya dan keluar dari kamar.

Luhan tengah mengenakan sepatunya saat aku sampai di depan. Kusandarkan punggungku pada dinding terdekat tanpa melepaskan tatapan mataku darinya.  
"Hey, Deer! Mau kuantar ke tempat Jongin?" candaku sebentar, mengusir suasana kaku yang aku tau selalu tercipta di saat seperti ini.  
Dia menoleh ke arahku dan tertawa pelan.

"Apa kau gila? Lakukan saja kalau kau mau dibunuh oleh sepupumu sendiri."

Aku hanya menyunggingkan senyumku sekenanya. Dia telah selesai mengenakan sepatunya dan pamit padaku sebelum sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu yang tertutup.

Aku mendesah pelan. Dia pergi lagi, pergi meninggalkanku sendirian disini. Sejak awal memang inilah resiko yang harus ku tanggung karna berani mencintainya, ingin memilikinya juga untuk diriku sendiri. Padahal jelas aku tau bahwa dia telah menjadi milik orang lain, milik sepupuku sendiri.

Oh Sehun, dari awal memang hanyalah orang ketiga yang masuk dalam rumah tangga Xi Luhan dan Kim Jongin.


End file.
